Caesar the forgoten
Here a good picture too. |- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story There I am writting down my live storie...I got told this can be a good therapy to help myself... but where should I begin? At the start? When we arrived in Ceardia? When I gained Caesar?..... I better start from the ground up: My early live until Ceardia: I was born in a far away land, once called Erethan by the ancients. It was civilices by us, the roman people who have conquered it one of the many Conquests my ancients made. My family was living on top of the hill, one of the places...I can remember.... My dad was a warrior, not fearing anything,protecting the city from barbariens, my mother was a priest at the temple.. I never was the fighter...never would I have become as my father would have wished me to be. But I gained older and my father, which didn't knew it better, sent my to the army. What a place...mans with weapons, strong arms and armour everywhere. Not that it would have made me happy, but I was facinated. I became part of the 9thLegion, in total there where 12 Legions sent out by our Optimus. The optimus was a high up person, going with his Legion, the first one. "We shall come back in glory and gold, leaving blood and bones....We are mighty, do never forget it" he said.... Why he did say that? Well, we were sent out to conquer a new land...one that we found in several books. At this time we did not know it was Ceardia. So we went on the ships, each legion on one of them. And it happened that we traveled the sea...but we failed horribly. 3 Legions got seasick and ill, dieng because we had no medicine with us. The first 5 Legions dissapeared in one night...their boats where still there, but their beds empty. There was only water surrounding us.......what did happen...? The four remaining had a food problem soon, resoluting in two of them fighting each other because of bread...Why did that happen.. So we were two...the 6th and the 9th.... But it weren't aint lucky... A brutal storm came up, causing major trubble to the boats, forcing us into cabbins. I stayed outside to keep the sails up, but I'm not a sailor. In this deep dark night, where storms where and the night-sky was full of lightnings I prayed to our gods... .#Why don't you help us? Why...why this..we try to conquer in your name and you make it impossible...# In this moment a huge wave made the second ship sinking.. .#Please....if you hear me... protect us...I only ask once, because I'll die soonish..# And my prais got heard, but not just heard..they answered me! My son...are you still thinking we aren't here? We were here before this storm started, we were here to see you handling it...you all failed, besides you.I was surprised, then the storm stopped. It was raining, but they waves calmed down all the sudden... And I fell asleep on board. The arriving: With almost no man left, we arrived the far away land....but it was different to ours. No tree was similar, the stone looked different...but the language was almost the same... They pronounced a few things differently, but this did not matter that much. So we built a base, somewhere it looked like home to us. We decided that I'll lead us...since I told them the gods speak with me I was chosen. We lost our interest at conquering totally. We lived along in this world for some time, staying together as the 9thLegion, not taking up anyone. Wanderers arrived us from time to time and traded what they had. And they brought new to us....a land was discovered by a person called Laura redblock. Maybe it is our home. And so my Legion packed things, to get home.... But it wasn't home, a land called Daendroc....but I have seen this before...we aren't that far from home..Once it was called Caelum by us...A far away jungle land, with many dangerous livings. When we arrived with the ship, my gods spoke to me once again Search the mountain in the sky, build a temple for us and you'll recieve power to rule....But where was this mountain? So we traveled the world to see where it was. We found it, a mountain divided in two by a huge cave. So we climbed up...and while climbing we found something rather interresting, a golem. Not a statue...a living thing, it seemed to be sleaping. In my naivity, I woke it up. It, a golem which was very old, called me master...why should I be... He showed himself helpfull, gathering materials and defending us from wild creatures. Istarted to build the temple, my legion started building houses... Once the temple was nearly finished, all the pillars maden and the throne built for the gods, but one thing was missing... When I gained Caesar: A holy block was missing...So I traveled around in search for it....and I did found it...but not only that...I found her aswell....a sunshine, bright as it may be. My heart felt never that warm ever before. She was it and I knew...one day I'll be yours and you'll be mine. She, a person like you and me, was keeping that block for ages inside here familiy...but she gave it to me.. So the temple was finished and the gods have awaken me. We bless you with our gifts. Take the power you deserve and this staff, so youmight use it. Remember to talk to us, then only through us you gain power and wealth. And I did was I got told. I started building up the city, studying tactics, reading tons of books, organising people and enforcing the 9thLegion to old glory! My city is florishing, the prosperity is increasing inside the Legion and everything is good. We keep our roots, there are none and there will be no other LEgions in this worlds, as long as we are here. I have contacted the soul keeper...thinking about a new way of getting nearer to my aim... ~written down in the everlasting summer of Daendroc, two winters passed since we have been here. ~We are Legion Gallery will come later. Category:Members